You will be the First to Know
by SeraGabriel
Summary: Damien thought there was no one left after the final battle with Kalona. When he goes back to the old campus it turns out, that he was wrong. ONESHOT. Damien/Erik. LEMONS! Finished!


Hi everybody!!

So, I was looking for a good Damien/Erik lemon here when I noticed there wasn't one! Le gasp. Well that wouldn't do. So I tried my hand at one.

This was my first lemon, ever! Golly I hope I did okay.

Please leave constructive criticism in your reviews! Have a nice day!

Disclaimer- I do not own House of Night. It belongs to P.C. cast and Kristin Cast!

You will be the First to Know

Damien walked in the abandon campus. He could still the whisper of laughter that used to fill the halls. It was a desolate place now. And a lonely one. It had been a year since Kalona and Neferet came back after their supposed 'defeat'.

He and his friends had banded together and called forth the elements. His priestess, beautiful, cool Zoey called them into the circle one by one. He was the first to enter.

He had looked at his boyfriend Jack, and smiled in reassurance. They were going to win, he had promised him earlier. And after that they could travel the world together. Along with that dog that Jack had become so attached to.

Everything was going to be perfect.

But something went wrong. Kalona was more powerful than they had anticipated. And with a final attack had killed the majority of the students, including his beloved Jack. He had seen it happen. The beautiful blond head, and clear eyes would never be seen again.

Zoey, managed to deal a death blow to Neferet, the bitch that had started it all. But Kalona was still there. Damien himself had looked into his eyes and thought he would never die. But he did. Zoey had combined all the elements together and with Nyx's help slew Kalona.

But Kalona had one last trick up his sleeve.

'Women are to blame for everything!! They deserve to be punished. And they shall!!'

Kalona's last strike killed all of the girls. Zoey, Aphrodite, Stevie Ray, the twins, every female within a mile's vicinity. Dead. All of them. All his friends, he would never see again.

He was in his old dorm room, and he could see the setting sun from it. It wasn't hard, the entire roof was gone. Blown to smithereens.

He suddenly heard footsteps crushing broken glass, and who knows what else, behind him.

'Well, this is a surprise I didn't know any of us were left.'

Damien turned around to regard Erik Night standing there, staring at him. He was alive! The man who Damien had loved until he met Jack was alive! Thank the goddess!

'Damien? Is that you?' Erik's hair was still midnight black, and his eyes were still a vibrant sapphire blue. Eyes which were now filled with tears.

'Damien!' He rushed toward the smaller, brunette boy and hugged him.

'You're alive.' He whispered. 'You're alive.'

Damien was shocked. It had been two years since the last battle. He never knew Erik was alive! How had he survived!?

'Erik. What happened? How did you get out of there alive?'

Erik suddenly looked uncomfortable. And then he sighed.

'Can we sit down for this?'

'Uh sure?'

The only furniture was the bed, so they both sat down on the edge.

'Well, the day before the battle I planned on going somewhere. Um, to a friends. You know Zoey and me had broken up a long time ago, and that she and Sark and Heath had that weird threesome thing going on?'

'Yeah, I remember.'

'Well, I was tired of that craziness. So I broke it off with Zoey that day because I realized that I was in love with someone else.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway, on the way, I noticed the sky had darkened. That didn't seem normal for daytime. So I started to turn back, and there was one of Kalona's kids. I immediately started to fight. But more and more of them kept coming.' Erik winced. 'They scratch pretty damn hard.'

It was then that Damien noticed the scar than ran from eye along his jaw line. It looked painful.

'I blacked out after that, and when I came too, everyone was dead.'

Both were silent for a moment.

'I'm glad you went to confess to that person.'

'Huh?'

'The way I see it, they basically saved your life. I'm sorry their gone.'

'They are not gone.' Erik whispered.

Damien blushed,' Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know-'

'Silly boy' was all he heard as Erik kissed his mouth. Damien was so surprised that he let out a 'meep!' Erik used this as an opportunity to slip his toung e into his mouth.

It was warm. And it tasted so sweet. Damien wasn't even sure what was going on at this point. He was so confused. Erik just continued to kiss him slowly, languidly.

Finally he stopped for air.

'Erik?' Damien was out of breath, and a blush covered his cheeks. Without even realizing it, they had ended up with Damien on his back on the bed, with Erik propped up on his forearms leaning over him.

'Do you get it now?'

Deep, forest, green eyes searched the deep blue ones above him before smiling.

'Yeah I think I do get it.' And he reached his hand behind Erik's neck to bring his head down so that he could smother his lips with his own.

Both opened their mouths instantly letting the others tongue's explore their partners mouth. It was slow and pleasurable. But in the end both were boys and couldn't be satisfied simply with just kissing.

Erik's erection was making itself known to Damien as Erik ground his hips into Damien's. He moaned into the kiss. The friction was incredible.

Erik reached a hand up underneath Damien's shirt and felt the contours of the smaller boy's well built abs. He felt further until he came to a hardened nipple. Suddenly he ripped Damien's shirt off.

He attached a mouth firmly to the rosy bud and let his tongue swirl around it. Damien arched his back off the bed to try and gain more of that pleasurable feeling. He gasped.

'E-Erik!'

Erik just continued his attentions to Damien's chest, going back and forth from side to side.

Damien felt like Erik was doing all the work so he reached a hand under them and cupped Erik's erection. Erik stopped immediately and stared in to Damien's eyes. They never even broke the gaze as Damien started to stroke Erik through the fabric of his jeans. Now it was Erik's turn to moan.

They were both breathing heavily by this point, and it was getting hot. Damien took off Erik's shirt, and both removed their pants in recored time. Now they clad only in their boxers. Erik's a simple silk black, and Damien's cotton green.

The sun was setting, washing the sky in reds, and deep orange. The light angling to hit their bodies and making glisten with sweat that clung to their skin. They usually would be getting up right around now.

Damien had never stopped touching Erik's bulge and Erik now wanted to return the favor, with interest. Erik pulled of Damien's boxers and exposed his long shaft. It was leaner than his but just as long and paler. The tip gleamed with pre cum, and he lowered his head to it. He kissed just the tip of it and stared Damien into the eyes.

Then his mouth took the whole head in. Damien writhed with pleasure. The most incredible heat ever, had just wrapped around him, and he never wanted it to stop. He gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Mean while Erik started to lick up and down Damien's erection, making sure no to miss an inch. Suddenly he took it all in one swoop. Erik deep throated Damien, and went up again. Up and down he went faster and faster. Damien was about to lose his mind he was so close.

And then he finally came in a wordless scream.

Erik looked up at him with hooded eyes, and slowly licked his lips clean of any white liquid still there. He crawled up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Damien could taste his essence on him. They started to make out again, when Erik asked Damien to open his mouth.

Erik put his fingers in, and Damien understood at once. He sucked at the long skilled fingers, completely coating them. Erik came in for a kiss as he pushed one finger into his entrance. Damien squirmed a bit, but never broke the kiss. Next it was two fingers, then three. Slowly they stretched him, preparing him for something much bigger

He put his lips close to Erik's ear, and whispered, 'I'm ready.'

Erik nodded as Damien spread his legs wide. Erik was positioned at his enetrance.

'I love you,' he said as he pushed his full length.

Damien let out a cry and Erik stopped immediately.

'Are you okay?' he asked worriedly.

But the concern I his voice made the pain start to ebb away, if only a little.

'I'm fine. Just move.'

And move he did. The bed creaked, and their breathing grew more labored. But it wasn't getting any better. It wasn't, that is, until Erik hit a spot deep inside him that made him see stars.

Erik only smiled when he had found Damien's sweet spot. He also smiled because was together with his love.

Faster and faster he pounded into the smaller boy beneath him, hitting that sweet spot more and more often. They both started to pant. And Erik hit Damien's sweet spot, in 5 consecutive times, which caused Damien to come. He clenched around Erik's length, and made him come together with Damien in a wordless scream.

Afterward they laid there under the stars just holding each other. Damien's head was resting on Erik's broad muscular chest. Both were content.

'I told you.' Erik said suddenly.

'Hmm? Told me what?'

'Remember when we used to joke about me switching teams?'

'Yeah?'

'I told you, you would be the first to know.'

**And cut! Yay im finished.**

**Please tell me if it was any good.**

**Reviews PWEASE!!!**


End file.
